


Good Boys Are Quiet

by squareclair



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom connor, Dom/sub, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, No beta we die like squares, Non-op trans man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Strap-Ons, Sub Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: Gavin is well trained, and Connor loves how obedient he is. He decides to reward him for being a good boy as a birthday present.





	Good Boys Are Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a [thread](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio/status/1181372799182610433?s=20) I wrote for Gavin's birthday. I hope you enjoy!

Connor stood at the foot of the bed, spinning to show off to himself in the mirror. He wore blue, lace panties under the long-sleeved V-neck that belonged to Gavin. A whine floated from the bed, and Connor leaned forward. He set his palms against the bed and looked down his nose. "Now, now, Gavin. Good boys are quiet," Connor said with a smirk, "Can you stay quiet like a good boy?"

Gavin let out a harsh breath and nodded. He stared at Connor with wide, pleading eyes. His wrists tugged against the silk wrapped around them before he settled with a sigh.

"Good boy, Gavin," Connor purred, "Be patient and I'll give you your present."

Gavin swallowed down the whine building up in his throat. His legs tensed to keep his hips from thrusting into the air. A slow grin spread over Connor's lips as he leaned back. He twirled in place, inspecting the lace against his skin. He threw his grin over his shoulder at Gavin.

"Do you like these on me, Gavin?" He asked, lightly slapping his own ass. Gavin bit his lip and nodded frantically. Connor faced Gavin and slid the hem of the shirt up to where his navel would be with one hand. He dipped the thumb of his other hand under the waistband of the panties, snapping them. "I think they'd look beautiful on you, too."

Gavin clenched his teeth and held his breath to hold back a groan. He didn't dare tear his eyes away from Connor. He didn't let his eyes close for a second. Connor tilted his head and dropped the shirt’s hem.

"Your heart rate skyrocketed there," Connor said, voice dropping to a quiet rasp, "You like the idea, too?" Gavin nodded slowly, earning a devious smirk. "Hm, I'll doll you up and fuck you next time."

Gavin took a shuddering breath, but he stayed silent and still. Connor watched Gavin's tense body and picked up the strap-on sitting limply on the bed.

"I think you're being good enough to get your present."

Gavin's breath hitched as Connor slipped the strap-on's harness up his long legs. He closed his eyes and squeezed his hands against the flash of heat dripping down his legs. A cold hand touched the heaving swell of his chest, ripping a gasp from Gavin's clenched teeth. His eyes flew open. Connor's dark eyes roamed over Gavin's body as he ran his hand up and down his strapped length. As though it did anything for him.

Connor crawled onto the bed and settled between Gavin's legs. He ran his hands up and down Gavin's sides, his hips grinding against Gavin's slick hole.

"You're such a good boy, Gavin. Do you know why?" Connor asked, regarding Gavin like he was something to study. Gavin swallowed and shook his head. Connor smiled wide. "It's because you're so obedient."

Gavin pursed his lips, bristling at Connor's words. He kept his mouth shut and glared. A low, breathy laugh puffed over Gavin's skin as Connor leaned down to kiss his chest.

"See?" Connor rubbed the head of his length against Gavin's little cock. Gavin clenched his fists and breathed through the pleasure running up his spine. "Not a sound."

Connor reached down and slowly pressed his fingers inside of Gavin's hole, easily slipping them inside. Connor hummed and bit his lip. A tremor rocked through Gavin, and he held his breath to hold in a moan.

"Such a good boy," Connor whispered, "Obedient enough that you don't need a muzzle. Not anymore."

Gavin's eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

Connor pulled his fingers out and ran them over his length, lining himself up with Gavin's hole. Gavin breathed deep. He opened his eyes and watched Connor press into him. His body tensed with the need to whine. Heat danced within him as Connor filled him up. His toes curled into the sheets with the pleasant burn running down his legs. Connor soothed Gavin's tense abdomen with light, trailing fingertips.

"That's right, you take me so good."

Gavin desperately wanted to whine. To moan. Anything. But he kept his mouth shut and breathed hard. He was close to begging. So damn close. But Connor would pull out and leave him dripping and disappointed.

"I love when you're like this." Connor slid his hands up Gavin's chest to cup his face. He leaned forward and kissed Gavin sweetly. He murmured against Gavin's lips, "I love how good you are for me."

Gavin's breath puffed hotly against Connor's lips. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. Connor's thumbs rubbed Gavin's cheeks. His hips started up a steady pace, and Gavin slammed his mouth shut. A loud breath rushed through Gavin's nose.

"Look at me, Gavin."

Gavin's eyelids scrunched tightly before slowly opening. He looked at Connor through his lashes. Connor smirked. He kissed Gavin's pursed lips.

"Good boy," Connor said. Gavin gasped, and Connor pressed a deep kiss to his lips. Gavin tilted his head and pressed forward into the kiss. Connor hummed and thrust harder into Gavin. The headboard creaked as Gavin's wrists tugged at their restraints. Tears welled up in Gavin's eyes and overwhelming heat spread over his skin. Ragged breaths filled the room as Connor leaned back from the kiss. He felt hands hook under his knees. His eyes shot open again as Connor folded him in half. Connor groaned.

"You're beautiful, Gavin," Connor whispered. He thrust fast, pressing in deeper. Gavin writhed and bit down on the inside of his lips, holding back a wail. His entire body tensed and struggled against the electric pleasure shooting through every nerve. He was so close. So close to breaking.

"Speak," Connor growled.

Gavin threw his head back and shouted. Heat pulsed around Connor's strapped length, sending shivers up Gavin's spine. His thighs shook in Connor's bruising grip. The swirl of ecstasy thrummed under and over his skin. He was lost in the swell of pleasure coursing in his veins. He floated in a pleasant haze, little, breathy whines tumbling over his slackened lips. Sensation sizzled in and out of his mind. Cold hands on his wrists that then soothed his flushed skin. Warm lips on his face, eventually pressing lightly against his own. A raspy voice in his ear, over his skin. It all lulled him into dozing comfortably.

"Gav? You with me?"

Gavin took a deep breath and opened his tired eyes. He grinned blearily up at Connor. "Yeah."

Connor smiled brightly. He kissed Gavin's forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Gavin nodded and buried his face into Connor's chest, feeling his own shirt there. Connor rubbed Gavin's back. "Did I do good?"

Connor moved his hand up to Gavin's hair. "You did so good, sweetie."

Gavin hummed. "Thank you, Con."

"Mhmm." Connor kissed the top of Gavin's head. "Happy Birthday, Gav."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed a tag. I had trouble figuring out what exactly to tag tbh.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can find me at [@maxtonofcoolio](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio) on Twitter!


End file.
